pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World 2
Pac-Man World 2 (パックマンワールド2 Pakkuman Wārudo Tsū) is a game released by Namco Hometek in 2002 for various platforms. It is the second game in the Pac-Man World series. Story One night in Pac-Village, while all the Pac-People are asleep, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde appear and decide to mess around. Mischievously they pick the Golden Fruit off the village's Golden Fruit Tree and play with them. Suddenly the ground shakes, and tree shoots out of the ground. Pinky and the others look in shock; the imprisoned Spooky the ghost was released from underneath the tree. He then convinces the four ghosts to steal the Golden Fruit and join him to destroy the Pac-People. When Pac-Man wakes up the following morning, Professor Pac-Man tells him what happened and recaps the history of Spooky; a long time ago, Sir Pac-A-Lot defeated Spooky and used the Golden Fruit to imprison him under the tree. With the fruit removed, it is up to Pac-Man to get it back and defeat Spooky once more. Gameplay Like in the first game, the player controls Pac-Man in a 3D environment, guiding him along a linear path with the simple objective of reaching the end. He must also evade enemies like Ghosts and Bears. The game has 25 levels in six different-themed environments, alongside 16 unlockable Galaxian mazes. All basic features of the first game - Butt Bouncing, Rev Rolling, Power Pellets and the like - are implemented into this game, but are now perfected in their mechanics. The Steel Ball power-up also returns, joined by the new Shrink Pellet, which makes Pac-Man tiny for about six seconds. Pac-Man also has a new move that allows him to kick in the air. Mazes Mazes are unlocked by collecting Galaxian Flagships, which appear in the majority of levels; you only have to collect the Galaxian itself (unlike in Pac-Man World 1, where you must also open a door with it). Eating the item will transport Pac-Man into a three-dimensional maze, akin to the classic arcade games. The mazes can be replayed in Sue's Arcade. Sue's Arcade In Pac-Village, there is an arcade led by a Pac-Person named Sue. This houses six arcade machines, which can be played once the player has collected the amount of required Tokens. Tokens are scattered throughout levels, with each one containing 8 tokens (and an extra 9th token for getting 100% completion). The games include: * [[Pac-Man (game)|'Pac-Man']] - 10 tokens required. Same version found in ''Namco Museum Vol. 1''. * [[Pac-Attack|'Pac-Attack']] - 30 tokens required. Uses the "enhanced" version from Namco Anthology 2. * [[Pac-Mania|'Pac-Mania']] - 100 tokens required. Same version found in ''Namco Museum Vol. 5''. * [[Ms. Pac-Man (game)|'Ms. Pac-Man']] - 180 tokens required. Same version found in Namco Museum Vol. 3. The GameCube version features a bug where the maze's colors are incorrect in most levels. * Mazes - No tokens required. Allows the player to replay the mazes unlocked with Galaxians. * Jukebox - 60 tokens required. Plays all the music tracks found within the game. Levels Game Boy Advance version A version of Pac-Man World 2 was released for the Game Boy Advance in late 2005. It is a 2D platformer rather than a 3D one, due to the rather limited GBA hardware. The game has a 3D playing field similar to 'beat-em-up' titles like Golden Axe, with Pac-Man being able to walk in all four directions (but the game is still primarily 2D in terms of artwork). Levels are rather lengthy compared to other GBA titles, taking about twenty minutes each to complete. Instead of a saving feature, the game used a password system, a rarity in games released since the 90s. Aside from its many gameplay differences, the game also features many glitches, errors, and inconsistencies. No extra arcade games appear within this release, despite being credited on the copyright screen. Three Galaxian mazes appear, but there are four Galaxians to collect total - the final one does nothing, though a textbox appears stating a new maze was unlocked. In level 3, a red ghost is frozen, despite nearby ghosts behaving normally. Players also report difficulty with determining the distance of objects. Home Ports * Game Boy Advance * GameCube * PlayStation 2 * Xbox * Windows PC The PlayStation 2 version was the first to be released, which was shortly proceeded by nearly identical ports for GameCube and Xbox. The Player's Choice GameCube version was bundled with ''Pac-Man Vs''. As previously mentioned, the Game Boy Advance version is completely different than the other ports. Later reprints of Pac-Man World 2 seemed to tone down the difficulty somewhat. Generally versions under labels like "Player's Choice" (GameCube) and "Greatest Hits" (PS2) contain the "easy" version, while copies without these labels are more difficult. The Japanese PS2-only release was reportedly made even easier. Trivia * Pac-Man World 2 sold an estimated 2.5 million copies worldwide, making it the third best-selling console game in the Pac-Man series (only behind ''Pac-Man Collection'' and ''Atari 2600 Pac-Man''). ** This is commonly attributed to it being one of the few traditional platformers on the market upon its release, as many platformers of the time relied on "gimmicks" that did not sit well with many players (a notable example being Super Mario Sunshine's F.L.U.D.D). * The Japanese version of the game makes use of a notable voice cast on a number of characters, including the likes of Hikaru Midorikawa (Clyde), Tamotsu Nishiwaki (Blinky), and Junko Noda (Inky) among others. * Blinky and Clyde's names are swapped in their respective boss battles (see Clyde and Blinky error). * Pac-Man has many hidden animations that can be done by doing simple actions ** Leaving him idle for long enough will put him to sleep. ** Tilting the joystick slightly will make him walk or sneak Gallery Screenshots The Bear Basics Title Screen.png Pac-man-world-2-5.jpg Pmw2-1.png Pmw2-2.png Pmw2-3.png Pmw2-4.png Artwork Pac-Man World 2 Ocean Promo Image.png|Wallpaper Pmw2wallpaper2.jpg|Wallpaper Pmw2pac.png|Pac-Man -Pac-Man-World-3-PC- .jpg|Blinky Pinky.jpg|Pinky Worldtwoinkyy.png|Inky Pmw2clyde.jpg|Clyde es:Pac-Man World 2 Category:Games Category:Pac-Man World Series Category:Platformers Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Console Games Category:PC Games Category:Pac-Man World 2